City Lights
by MidnightDragon99
Summary: After professional parkour free-runner Takashi Shirogane mysteriously disappears alongside his team, a single truth is revealed that will change the way parkour is seen forever. now it's up for a group of teens to topple an empire built on lies and to discover the truth behind a secret left hidden for over a decade. will they succeed, or will the cost for the fight be too high?


"Takashi Shirogane. Aged 25. I am a professional parkour free runner." A man sits in a chair in a video on a small screen. As he speaks, he brushes the black tuft of hair covering his forehead back and away from his gray eyes. He has a square face and even sitting there's no doubt he's tall and large, a strong build. Despite his large size, he's clearly kind, he has soft eyes and a sweet voice. "And this video is dedicated to my dear brother, Keith." There was laughing in the background, from someone off screen, and Shiro's smile widened in response, looking at something or someone behind the camera.

Shiro looked down at the video with a large smile, brushing the black hair out of his eyes, though the wind of the city only swayed it back into his face. He sat with his back to a wall, on the top of a large building in England. The first sunny day since he and his team had arrived, mid-May in England was typically wet. Shiro fast forwarded the video until he saw a pale kid with black hair in the style of a mullet. The kid's purple eyes glared at something beside the corner and his small arms were crossed as he sat in the chair, leaning back in it. "I'm not saying anything..." he mumbled, and his voice had an edge, a very determined teen, but then Shiro's voice was back, from where Keith was glaring at.

"You just did." He chuckled, and Keith rolled his purplish eyes.

"Whatever. Fine, my name is Keith Kogane. I'm 18, I'm this bastard's brother, and I'm an amateur parkour free runner." He paused, then frowned. "What else am I supposed to say?"

"What's on your mind?" The screen Shiro suggested, coming into view for a moment before disappearing again.

Shiro felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, he spotted the owner of the finger that tapped him, Matthew holt, and relaxed a bit. Matt was a nice kid, with sandy blond hair and nearly golden eyes and a goofy smile, he was the kind of kid no one would suspect to be a free-runner. "What is it?" Shiro asked, meeting Matt's pools of gold with his own of silver.

"Still watching that video?" Matt asked, reaching up to adjust glasses that weren't there, making Shiro laugh when Matt's fingers touched the bridge of his nose and he was frozen for a moment, registering that he no longer wore glasses, for the fifteenth time since the trip set out.

"Yes. I miss him." Shiro explained. "How could I not? Don't you miss Katie?"

Matt finally recovered from his stupor and shrugged. "A little, but it's only been a week."

Shiro frowned. "I once left Keith for a day and when I came back he had a broken foot. Three weeks to a month, who knows what he'll do." He stared back at the kid slumped into the chair, who was glaring at the camera now but hissing at the video taker.

"Calm down," Matt said, flicking the black hair floof hanging over Shiro's hair floof. "You trained him, he'll be fine." He pointed out.

"Are we ready?" The third member of their party asked, making the two men glance at him. Samuel Holt. Unlike Matthew, he had darker eyes and gray hair, he was old and he didn't try to hide it, but Shiro knew this man could scale a five story building in under two minutes if he wanted to. He was the most experience free-runner there, and everyone knew it. He was also their escort, and their video taker. He traveled all over the world to show various videos of parkour free runners of people like Matt and Shiro, which he posted online. He was their leader. "We'll be heading down and taking the second part of our set here in a few." He said, and Shiro and Matt nodded, but then Matt glanced behind his father and froze. Running towards them was a group of people, taking the same route the team had taken to get here.

"Who are they?" Matt asked, and Shiro glanced at where he pointed. They were coning in fast. Shiro quickly put his phone in his pocket and watched them approach.

"Don't do anything rash, the may be friendly." Sam warned, standing his ground and watching them approach. They didn't look friendly. There were six of them, each large in build and clearly strong, with roughed up faces. They each had a symbol on their chest, which was a purplish color and almost seemed to glow in the English sun. They were on the same building in a matter of seconds and when Sam tried to speak to them, they didn't even bat an eye at him, just hit him upside the head and Sam dropped.

"Dad!" Matt shouted, running forward to try to catch the older man or something, but he was tripped and another knocked him out. That only left Shiro, standing alone except for six enemies of unknown origins.

"Who are you?" He demanded as one separated him from his backpack and tossed it aside and another tripped him to his knees. He tried to fight, tried to struggle to get loose, but three people held him down, and Shiro was stilled easily. The leader of the team came up and glared at Shiro, then smirked, revealing sharp teeth. His facial hair hid most of his face, but his eyes glowed golden in yellow, sending chills through Shiro's body. There was no iris, just a golden glow.

"He will do." The leader said, and then Shiro felt pain erupt in the back of his head as everything went black.


End file.
